There has hitherto been performed work of creasing and cutting sheets of paper such as cardboard, a corrugated board, and a paper board, sheets of leather, or sheets of plastic and assembling the processed sheets to obtain a packing box or a display for use. The creasing and cutting on a sheet are generally performed through use of a punching die or a cutting plotter.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is described a cutting plotter configured to cut a sheet into a desired shape through drive of a sheet in a first direction and drive of a blade in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction. Further, in Patent Literature 2, there is described a method of cutting a sheet by moving a cutter in an X-direction and a Y-direction.